


The Halves of Pictures

by sweetbabywolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabywolf/pseuds/sweetbabywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble/headcanon about Isaac's dad teaching him how to look at the big picture. I really liked that scene because it shows a depth to their relationship. This explores that a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Halves of Pictures

Isaac Lahey is six years old when his mom leaves.

                Camden says she isn’t coming back. His dad hasn’t been seen since she walked out the front door. Her long curls swinging.  Isaac will spend the majority of his childhood believing it was his fault. Cam says she left because sometimes dad gets mad and then he gets mean. Cam says Dad only gets mad because of Mom’s pills. Cam is fourteen so he must know that he’s talking about, but Isaac still thinks it’s his fault. He’s the reason his dad gets mad. He’s the reason Mommy left. When he was born his parents were expecting a sweet, blond angel. Instead they got a screaming kid with a knack for trouble.

                Later that night when Isaac is at the table eating pizza out of a grease-stained cardboard box he confides in Cam and Dad. He tells them that Mom left because of him.

                His dad looks at him with steel eyes that can be knives but can also be protection and says “No. It’s not your fault, Isaac. It’s no one’s fault. “Cam nods, Isaac knows that there’s nothing Cam believes in more than their dad. His dad looks sad now.  He presses his lips together and then says “I know it seems bad now, but we’re gonna get through this. We’re going to better off together. Trust me sometimes you need to step back and look at the whole picture.” 


End file.
